


The Point of No Return

by Aloneindarknes7



Series: A Hobbit's Collection of Tales [4]
Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Bilbo, the newest up and coming star of the theater Erebor, is frightened of his mysterious teacher who is only known as the King of the Theater. He had thought his life was the perfect dream with his rising fame and reconnecting with his childhood friend, and love of his life, Bofur. But the King of the Theater has turned his dream into a nightmare as he is forced to make a choice and risk the lives of those closest to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ewebean](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ewebean).



> Based off of Ewebean's art on Tumblr:  
> http://ewebean.tumblr.com/post/49886369971/aloneindarknes7-said-how-about-phantom-of-the
> 
> I requested the drawing and Ewebean delivered beautifully. Then I rewatched the movie and I had to finally write something.
> 
> So basically, Thranduil newly purchased the theater, Erebor. Thorin is the "King of the Theater" because I don't want to think of him as a Phantom because that's way too close to his death for my comfort, okay. Bilbo is the newest, hottest star of Erebor and Bofur is his old childhood friend and love. Ori is Bilbo's bff, Gandalf would probably be the one that knows everything about Thorin but hasn't told anyone the entire time and just runs the performers' lives because he's a puppet master.
> 
> This is all based off of the song/scene The Point of No Return. Youtube it if you haven't seen the movie or performance.

If someone had told Bilbo when he was a young lad, wandering around behind stage as his mother performed, the late Belladonna, that he was to be the star of the magnificent theater, Erebor, he would never had believed it. Yet, within only a few years of attracting the attention of the King of the theater his performance skills had surpassed those of what he had ever dreamed of having. He would have made his mother proud. But he wished he could go back in time and stop himself from listening to the invisible voice, from falling in love with the corrupted person behind the voice that had taught and soothed him throughout the lonely nights.

Or maybe it would have been easier to go back and stop himself from falling in love with his childhood friend, Bofur, when they had been reconnected after so many years. But that would require traveling far back into his childhood for if Bilbo was honest with himself then he would admit to loving Bofur even when they were too young for such serious commitments. 

He wished that he still had his engagement ring that Bofur had given him, but the King had taken it from him in anger. And to think that he had thought he would be able to keep an engagement a secret from the King. He wasn’t sure if losing the ring meant that the engagement was cancelled but he supposed if it wasn’t cancelled before, it would be so after this night. 

Bilbo stood before the full length mirror in his costume. Usually he would admire the skill of Dori and the rest of the costume designers. The fabric was smooth against his skin, the ruffled shirt revealing the low dip of his neck and the softness of his shoulders yet remained in keeping him modest enough for the stage. He knew this would be his last moments of modesty if the King got his way.

It was only moments until the King of Erebor would expect his performance to begin with Bilbo as the star of the stage. Bilbo took a deep breath as he glanced at the single rose waiting on his desk. He had been gifted it early, before the show rather than after. Bilbo could figure out what that meant; he would not be returning to his room if the King had any say to it. He could hurry and tell Bofur of the King’s intentions to snatch him away during or directly after the performance, whatever the plan must be. But Bilbo knew that the rose was more than a warning, it was a question; what would he choose to do? He would have to choose between the dark seductions of the music of the night that the King created or he would have to run away with Bofur always beside him. 

Besides, if Bilbo did intervene, what would he be risking? If Bilbo didn’t go along with the King’s plan, would the King act on his threats and hang Bofur from the rafters. Bilbo didn’t want to see more dead bodies in Erebor and especially not that of those he cared deeply for.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he watched through his mirror as Ori poked his head inside his room. “Are you ready, Bilbo?” Ori asked, offering a kind smile. “Thranduil has made sure that all of the police force are set up everywhere within the theater. You have nothing to worry about. The King won’t be able to harm you tonight.”

Bilbo turned to smile at his closest friend. “I’m not worried, Ori.” He had made his choice. There was no use worrying anymore, only accepting his fate. He walked with Ori to the back stage, standing behind the curtains and waiting for his queue before he must present himself. He could see Bofur waiting nervously in his balcony booth and Bilbo took in the sight of his fiancé with the desperation of a dying man looking towards an angel.

Walking onto stage, Bilbo followed through his script flawlessly, as he had been taught to during those long nights with the King. He waited for Gloin to make his return onto the stage for the big romantic scene of the first act. When he saw who was in a replica of Gloin’s costume, Bilbo couldn’t help but freeze for a moment. Luckily, his acting skills kicked in and reminded him that the show must go on, no matter what. It didn’t matter if his teacher, the stalking King of Erebor, was approaching him. It didn’t matter that Bilbo was as afraid of this man as he was oddly attracted to him. 

He resisted the urge to tremble as the King ran his hands over his bare shoulders. It was sadly very easy to resist. Bilbo felt ashamed as heat ran through his body at such a touch and he dared to look up at Bofur and offer a small, broken smile. It was no use trying to resist the King when the man was singing of sweet seductions as a breathy whisper against his neck. Sweet seductions indeed as Bilbo leaned into the touch of a rough, large hand gently squeezing his neck as a wide, muscled front pressed against his back.

Then the King was drawing back, so that only Bilbo’s hand was held within his own. Bilbo gulped and licked his lips as he dropped his hand to his side and began his slow dance around the King and up the stairs as the King mimicked him. He had made his choice. He would give in; he would let the King take him into the darkness of Erebor and stay with him in that strange world. He only hoped that Bofur would stop searching for him one day and would one day sooner forgive him for not being able to fight anymore. 

Bilbo and the King drew near for the ending of the act, the big kiss scene. Bilbo’s eyes widened as the King began to add onto the lines. He gripped Bilbo’s hands softly, drawing him closer to place Bilbo’s hands against his masked face and chest, above his heart, as he sweetly sang to ask Bilbo to stay with him and to share his love. He completely broke character as he asked to let him go wherever Bilbo went.

A smile spread across Bilbo’s face as he tugged the mask off of the King and stared up into the true face of his teacher. He couldn’t hear any of the screams of the crowd or the chaos unfolding around them. He was hypnotized by those blue eyes and he could only smile and gently caress the scars. He moved forward to press into the King’s strong arms and kissed him. When he pulled back, the King looked shocked. Then he was drawing Bilbo back to his chest as some members of the police force stormed the stage. 

Bilbo was lifted against the King and his world fell out underneath him as the two plummeted into the darkness of Erebor.


End file.
